Pecador
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: Hay veces, muchas veces, en las que los logros no llenan eso que llamamos vida. Pero entonces, hay veces en las que no sabemos ni siquiera que es eso que llamamos vida. ¿Qué es, realmente, la vida? Es pecado... Y es amor...


_Uhh... este es un one-shot un pelín viejo, pero bue... _

_Disk: Evidentemente no soy Hiromu Arakawa. Solo me pertenecen mis desvaríos creadores. Maybe someday..._

_Aclaraciones al final._

* * *

.

**Pecador**

**.**

¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que es la vida?

No estoy hablando del los millones de procesos biológicos y químicos que ocurren dentro de un cuerpo vivo, dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Tampoco pregunto por el sentido teológico de la pregunta.

Simplemente, ¿qué es la vida?

¿Por qué estamos vivos? ¿Acaso es porque nuestros cuerpos se mueven, porque respiramos o porque nuestro corazón late? ¿O por todo eso junto? ¿Qué papel juega el alma en todo eso? ¿Es importante? ¿Se puede estar vivo sin ella? ¿O tal vez se pueda estar vivo solo con ella? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Es realmente importante? ¿Por qué?

La primera vez que me hice estas preguntas apenas era un niño. Un niño que había sido abandonado por su padre cuando apenas era un infante, cuya madre acababa de morir y del cual dependía su hermano menor. Un niño que había sufrido pérdidas y decepciones que muchas personas jamás llegan a experimentar en sus vidas, pero un niño al fin y al cabo.

**Mi nombre es Edward Elric, esta es mi historia.**

Mi hermano y yo habíamos leído y practicado desde muy pequeños la alquimia gracias a los libros que nuestro padre dejó. Estábamos orgullosos de nuestro conocimiento, de nuestros logros. Nos creíamos importantes y, al menos para alguien, lo éramos... pero nuestra madre murió, dejando solo el dolor de una ausencia imposible de llenar y una imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo, de tener el poder de revertir lo ocurrido. Entonces lo vimos claro: nosotros teníamos el poder; con la alquimia podíamos traer de regreso a nuestra madre y, junto con su sonrisa, toda la felicidad de antaño.

Transmutamos a nuestra madre...

...y fallamos...

Esa fue la segunda vez que me pregunté que era la vida. Ver el cuerpo de mi hermano pequeño ser tragado y consecuentemente desintegrado por cientos de tentáculos negros salidos de una misteriosa puerta, ver mi propia pierna sufrir el mismo destino y ver la aberración que habíamos creado a partir de nuestros infantiles y egoístas sueños, trajo con una implacable fuerza aquellas preguntas de algunos años antes.

Estuve detrás de la puerta y vi la "verdad", millones de años de conocimiento, incontables saberes, pero la verdad era una sola para nosotros... la verdad era que nosotros no sabíamos nada. La verdad era que habíamos sido estúpidos. La verdad... es que no pude hacer nada para salvar a la única persona que consideraba la más importante, lo único que me quedaba, mi única familia...

El dolor, el shock, la impresión, la pérdida de sangre, de consciencia... llámenlo como quieran, excúsenme como les plazca. La verdad es una, y es que no hice nada por Al cuando se supone que mi deber como hermano mayor era protegerlo, aún a costa de mi cuerpo, aún a costa de mi vida.

Pero, ¿qué es la vida? ¿Qué significa estar vivo? En aquel entonces creíamos comprenderlo. Fue tan fácil ignorar la prohibición en contra de la transmutación humana, tan fácil traspasar las barreras que otros habían impuesto injustamente en nuestro camino, tan fácil que hasta duele recordarlo.

35 litros de agua, 25 kilogramos de carbono, 4 litros de amoníaco, 1.5 kilogramos de oxido de calcio, 800 gramos de fósforo, 250 gramos de sal, 100 gramos de nitrato de potasio, 80 gramos de azufre, 7.5 gramos de flúor, 5 gramos de hierro, 3 gramos de silicio, y un poco de otros 15 elementos. Solo con eso podíamos crear un cuerpo humano, podíamos crear vida, podíamos traer de regreso a nuestra madre y ser nuevamente la feliz familia de tres que éramos. Tan sencillo era jugar a ser Dios... Pero a Dios -si es que existe- no le gusta que jueguen con sus creaciones, y no le gusta ser desafiado.

_-El amor es el resorte que lleva a los más terribles pecados._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque nos hace similares a dios._

Luego del fracaso de la transmutación y de la muerte de Al, cuando pude pensar, lo recordé todo. Todo lo que me había sido enseñado del otro lado de la puerta, toda aquella infinidad de conocimiento, y el conocimiento que, de haberlo utilizado, hubiera salvado a Alphonse. El alma existe, y puede atarse al mundo terrenal por medio de un sello y la alquimia, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué no salvé el alma de Al cuando tuve la oportunidad? ¿Qué me detuvo? No fue el shock, ni el dolor, ni nada de eso. Solo el miedo. El maldito miedo, la duda y el implacable tiempo. Un segundo fue lo que dudé, un segundo que cambió todo para siempre, una fracción insignificante de tiempo que se llevó todo lo que me importaba en la vida...

A veces me pregunto por aquella historia del hijo de Dios, ese Jesús de Nazaret que se sacrifico a sí mismo por el bien de toda la humanidad. ¿Habrá sentido miedo? Seguro que sí. ¿Querría él morir? Lo dudaba mucho. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué decidió caminar ese sendero de dolor y sacrificio? Acusado y odiado por sus contemporáneos, apoyado por tan solo unos pocos, traicionado por alguien de confianza; y, aún sabiendo todo ello de antemano, se sacrificó. _¿Por qué?_ Nadie jamás le agradeció nada, nadie lo defendió, apenas aquellos que lo apoyaron en vida lloraron por él en su muerte. ¿Qué significaba para él su vida? Aún más importante, ¿qué significaban para él las vidas de los demás para que se entregara a la muerte por ellos...?

Ya han pasado muchos años desde aquel fatídico día en el que los delirios de grandeza pudieron más que la prudencia. Sí, mi hermanito y yo amábamos a nuestra madre, soñábamos con ver su sonrisa otra vez, ese era nuestro motivo principal y el que reconocíamos ante nosotros mismos. Pero en el fondo había cosas ocultas, sentimientos amarrados y deseos encerrados. El deseo de vencer a la muerte, ser más fuerte, más grande que _ella_... _¡Qué estupidez!_

Después de aquel incidente, luego de mí recuperación física tras la cirugía que me proporcionó una pierna mecánica para suplir la mía, me convertí en alquimista estatal. No quería, no podía simplemente rendirme al dolor y la desesperanza. No me resignaba aún, necesitaba todas aquellas respuestas que creía haber encontrado y a las cuales nunca me acerqué, así de simple, así de difícil. _No podía decepcionar a Al._

_¿Qué es la vida? ¿Qué significa? _

Después de incontables batallas, de convertirme en un esclavo del estado, de salvar y arrebatar incontables vidas; después de soñar y despertar, de creer y desilusionarme, de caerme e incorporarme más veces de las que recuerdo; después de odiar con intensidad y también de amar; después de reír y llorar. Después de todo eso y más, no sé si estoy más cerca de encontrar esa ansiada respuesta. Solo sé que he vivido.

En el fondo, sé que conozco la respuesta, la verdad...

Entro en el recinto oscuro. Es un sótano que construí bajo una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de central. Lo recorro con lentitud, pasando una mano enguantada por la fría pared de piedra, sintiendo, recordando. El día después de haber sido admitido como un alquimista estatal, a la corta y solitaria edad de doce años, había sido el día que había construido esta estancia; ahora tenía veintidós años. Ya hacía muchos años de ese día, la misma cantidad de años que este lugar había permanecido sellado y cerrado al mundo exterior. Hasta hoy.

Enciendo la lámpara que traje conmigo, su brillante y amarillenta luz parece herir de muerte a la oscuridad, que se retira derrotada hacia los más lejanos rincones de la estancia. Todo está igual que en aquel entonces. Nuestra teoría alquímica, representada en el círculo dibujado en el centro de la habitación, sigue siendo la misma de siempre, a pesar de que he investigado y leído cada libro escrito sobre transmutación humana, no ha cambiado desde entonces. Nuestro error no fue el conocimiento, no, nuestro error fue no hacer las preguntas correctas, y no encontrar las respuestas adecuadas.

_¿Qué es la vida?_

Ahora conozco esas respuestas. Ahora sé porque ese Jesús se sacrificó cual cordero por el bien de tantos desconocidos inmerecedores de su acción. Ahora sé por qué voy a repetir lo que años atrás hiciéramos juntos Al y yo. Por amor. Esa simplona palabra tan trillada que da hasta asco el escucharla.

Amor.

¿Por qué se vive? Por amor, amor por la familia, los amigos, los seres humanos, los animales, los árboles, las flores, el mundo. Amor a uno mismo, amor de pareja, amor fraternal.

Si, amábamos a nuestra madre, pero no era solo por amor que la queríamos de vuelta...

Dejo la lámpara a un costado, junto a la pared y me paro erguido frente al círculo que ya contiene todo lo necesario para cometer la locura más grande, el pecado más castigado.

_La transmutación humana es la más prohibida de todas las transmutaciones alquímicas, debes siempre recordarlo Edward._

_-¿Por qué está prohibida?_

_-Porque es la muestra más intensa, clara y verdadera de amor._

_-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?_

_-Que el amor lleva a la locura y la locura a la desesperación._

_-¿Qué no es al revés? -preguntó con diversión el joven alquimista._

_-No, porque así funciona el amor. Todo es al revés en el amor. Se hacen grandes sacrificios, se sufre el infierno y se cometen terribles actos solo por eso. _

_-¿Entonces qué tiene de bueno un sentimiento así?_

_-Cuando lo conozcas lo sabrás._

Me arrodillo y, con tortuosa lentitud, junto mis manos para luego ponerlas sobre el círculo de transmutación.

Una intensa luz azul surge del círculo, la cual, poco después se convierte en un resplandor de intenso color sangre. Conozco la respuesta. O eso creo. Solo sé una cosa, quiero volver a verlos, a Al, a mi madre, a todos aquellos que conocí y murieron. El resto... simplemente carece de importancia.

La luz rojiza no tarda en convertirse en una intensa y cegadora luz blanca que engulle absolutamente todo a su alrededor, de un modo aún más efectivo que la mismísima oscuridad. Cierro los ojos y simplemente me dejo llevar por la alquimia...

_-¿Por qué se cometen locuras? _

_-Por un sentimiento._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-El amor y el odio._

_-Eso son dos..._

_-No realmente. El amor y el odio son apenas la misma cosa, las dos caras de una misma moneda. No puedes odiar algo sin antes conocerlo. No puedes odiar algo sin antes haberlo amado. Solo se odia con la misma intensidad con la que se ama, ese es el destino de sentimientos tan destructivos, tan pasionales y tan irracionales. _

"_El odio no existe sin el amor. Y sin odio no hay amor. No puedes encender una luz sin crear sombras, no podría haber luz sin oscuridad que iluminar así como no existiría la oscuridad sin la luz que la crease o le diera su nombre. Es como destruir y crear..._

_-Es como la alquimia..._

_-...si, es como la alquimia._

**Mi nombre es Edward Elric, soy un pecador y siempre lo seré.**

------------------

----------------

-------------

---------

-------------

----------------

------------------

_-¡Nii-san!_

_

* * *

_

**.**

**No recuerdo el momento exacto en que escribí este fic, pero de seguro estaba pasando por un período _platónico-aristoteliano-shakesperiano_ de mi existencia. Sin la grandeza de esos tres, claro está, xD.**

**No quiero añadir nada más, en realidad. Solo una pregunta... o tal vez dos...**

**¿Qué creen? ¿Ed se nos murió o logró lo que nadie hasta ese momento había logrado: transmutar un ser humano? **

**Personalmente no lo sé. No quiero saberlo y mi mente obedece, pero tú, lector, eres libre de especular y contarme tu teoría en un review! **

**xD**

**_Mata ne!_**


End file.
